Happy Hallowen !
by Shiro-ArisuChan
Summary: Alyss , Alice , dkk. Pergi ke air terjun Rairo . Air terjun dengan keindahan yang menakjubkan , Tapi bagaimana jadinya kalau teman  mereka tewas dengan cara yang mengenaskan . Mereka semua bersumpah akan memecahkan kemisteriusan Villa itu . DLDR
1. Chapter 1 : Leo and Elliot Where are you

Genre : Horror , Mystery , Hurt  
>Rating : M for Violence and Murder<br>WARNING : abal , lebay , gaje , OOC , moga-moga typo pergi *plak  
>Summary : Alyss , Alice , dkk. Pergi ke air terjun Rairo . Air terjun dengan keindahan yang menakjubkan , Tapi bagaimana jadinya kalau teman mereka tewas dengan cara yang mengenaskan . Mereka semua bersumpah akan memecahkan kemisteriusan Villa itu . Akankah mereka berhasil ? Akankah mereka selamat ? M for Gore . Don't like ? Don't read<br>Disclaimer : Pandora Hearts bukan punya saya , punyanya Mochizuki-sensei . Kalo PH punya saya , bakal saya jadiin Alice & Alyss jadi tokoh utama

"Datanglah , datanglah . Bonekaku yang manis , datanglah . Kutunggu kehadiranmu ."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"

"Darahmu sungguh lezat bonekaku ."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"

"Organmu sungguh menggoda bonekaku ."

"Baiklah , ayo kita cari boneka lagi~"

Shiro Arisu Chan Presented  
>Happy Hallowen !<p>

Chapter 1 : Leo and Elliot , Where are you ?

"Gue boseeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnn diiii rumaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh !"teriak Alice gaje

"Berisik lu !"protes Alyss yang lagi asik baca komik Pandora Hearts

"Lyss , gimana kalo kita jalan-jalan ?"ajak Alice

"Boleh tuh !"tanggap Alyss cepat

~ Tempat kumpul Alice , Alyss , dkk ~

"Jadi mau liburan kemana ?"Alyss memulai siding [ ? ]

"Gwa usul !"teriak Elliot"Ke air terjun Rairo"

"Boleh !"jawab Alice

"Semua setuju ?"Tanya Alyss

"Yessssssss !"teriak semua serempak

06:18 AM – Pandora Meeting Room

"Semua udah kumpul belom nih ?"absen Alyss

"Absen aja !" usul Leo

" Oke , Oz Vessalius"jawab Alyss

"Hadir !"

"Elliot Nightray"

"Hadir !"

"Alice B-rabbit"

"Samping lu !"

"Leo Baskerville"

"Yoii !"

"Jack Vessalius"

"Here !"

"Lily Baskerville"

"Yessung"jawab Lily "Yeshhuuu woii !"protes fans Yeppa

"Ada Vessalius"

"Iya !"

"Gilbert Nightray"

"Hate Cat"

"Echo Nightray"

"Hmm"

"Charlotte Baskerville"

"Ya"

"Vincent Nightray"

"Gunting" *dihajar Vincent

"Okee ! Tugas semuanya hanya minta ijin ke orangtua masing-masing"

05:47 AM – Pandora International Airport

"Woii , Lyss ! Pesawat kan berangkat jam 07.00 . Kenapa jam segini kita harus di bandara !" Alice kesal

"Udeh ! Mesti check-in , dll. Jangan protes dah lu !"jawab Alyss

"Tuh ! Sii Gil , Elliot ama Echo udah dating !"teriak Alice

"Ya , ya, ya"Alyss tak peduli

06.55 AM – In Airplane

Di pesawat , Alice duduk bareng Alyss di pojok . Gil , Echo , Elliot , Vincent duduk di tengah . Lily , Lotti duduk di ujung kanan . Oz , Ada dibelakang Alice , Alyss . Jack , Leo , Elliot dibelakang Lily , Lotti .

"Lice…."panggil Alyss

"Ya ?"jawab Alice

"Lu punya firasat buruk tentang liburan kali ini gak ?"Tanya Alyss ragu

"Emang lu punya firasat apa ?"Tanya Alice

"Liburan kali ini bakal jadi malapetaka . Satu-satu dari kita akan dibunuh . Hanya satu orang yang selamat ."Alyss cemas

"Asal lu ! Lebay"protes Alice

"Bener Lice !"Alyss meyakinkan

'Udeh ah ! Berisik lu !"

09:00 AM – Raiiro International Airport

Alyss , Alice , dkk. Sedang menuju ke penginapan . Mereka menaiki kereta kuda . Anehnya , di perjalanan rumah penduduk sangat sedikit . Hanya pepohonan membentang . Mungkin jarak rumah 1 dengan yang lainnya sekitar 5 meter . Menurut informasi , tempat penginapan yang sudah mereka sewa , itu terletak di tengah kota . Jadi , pasti ramai . Sesampainya di tempat penginapan , memang benar ramai . Banyak orang berlalu lalang . Dilihat dari luar , villa itu villa kuno . Tapi , isinya tak terlalu buruk

"Katanya disini ada 10 kamar , Gue sama Jack bareng . Alice , Alyss . Gil , Vincent . Lily , Lotti . Ada , Echo . Leo , Elliot"usul Oz yang langsung disetujui

~ Leo's POV

Pembagian kamar telah usai . Aku sekamar dengan Elliot , kamar yang kudapati kamar 3 . Ruangannya cukup luas . Spring bed untuk 2 orang di sisi kiri kamar . Lemari tua dari kayu di kanan kamar . TV dan dispenser di atas meja disebelah lemari . Sedangkan _welcome drink _ada di dekat meja rias . Colokan terdapat di kiri kamar , dekat meja yang digunakan untuk menaruh lampu .Sedangkan , kamar mandi terdapat di belakang ranjang . Lalu , aku masuk ke kamar mandi . Kamar mandinya luas. Terdapat shower dengan corak lingkaran di kordennya , terdapat _bath tub_ segiempat tak jauh dari situ . Lalu kubuka pintu yang digeser .Disana terdapat wastafel , lemari tempat menaruh peralatan mandi dan… lukisan yang indah . Tunggu ! Disana ada bercak merah ! Karena penasaran , aku menyentuhnya

"DZINGGG !"

Tiba-tiba lukisan itu berubah menjadi pintu dengan tulisan merah "JANGAN PERNAH MEMASUKI TEMPAT INI" Aku terbelak . Dan langsung pergi dari kamar mandi itu

"Leooooooooooo !"teriak Elliot

"I….ia"jawabku kaget

"Aku duluan mandi ya !"kata Elliot sambil bersenandung

Selama Elliot mandi aku cemas memikirkan nasib Elliot

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"terdengar teriakan Elliot

Secepat kilat , aku berlari . Dan , mendapati Elliot kaget melihat pintu tadi .

"El…Elliot ! Jangan buka pintu itu !"teriakku

Elliot tak menghiraukanku , melihat itu aku langsung berlari mencegah Elliot . Tapi , terlambat , pintu itu terlanjur terbuka , aku dan Elliot pun jatuh bersama , dalam kegelapan

*SKIP TIME*

Aku terbangun . Pandangan mataku kabur . Aku merasakan rasa sakit yang mendalam . Amat sakit , kulihat teman-temanku menangis , darah dimana-mana . Aku berusaha melihat perutuku , dan _bingo ! _perutku berlubang , bukan lubang kecil melainkan lubang yang amat besar . Tak jauh dari situ aku melihat organ dalamku seperti pankreas , usus 12 jari , lambung , hati dan empedu . Usus , lambung dan pankreasku tak berbentuk . Sakit sekali rasanya . Ah ! Aku tak bisa lagi menahan rasa sakit . Sebelum aku menghembuskan nafas terahkirku , aku menggengam tangan Elliot yang tak bernyawa itu dan berbisik pelan "Ma….Ma…af…Ma…af….kan…..Aku…..El…li….ot" Setelah itu perlaha aku menutup mataku . Dan menyusul Elliot ke alam kami .

End of Leo's POV

"LEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOO !"teriak semuanya ketika mengetahui kalau Leo juga sudah tak bernyawa lagi

"Teman-teman , kita harus mengembalikan jasad Elliot & Leo ke keluarganya"kata Alyss parau

"Iya , sebelum itu kita harus menyelediki siapa yang membunuh Elliot & Leo"jawab Alice tegas

"Baik , kita harus mencari informasi tentang villa ini"usul Alyss

"Aku ingin mengambil diary Leo dahulu , siapa tau ada petunjuk"kata Alice

04:43 PM – Villa living room

"Aku dapat informasi , katanya di kamar mandi tempat Elliot & Leo ditemukan itu memang misterius"jelas Jack

"Katanya , Leo melihat lukisan misterius dengan bercak merah . Lalu saat ia menyentuhnya , lukisan itu berubah menjadi pintu bertuliskan JANGAN PERNAH MEMASUKI TEMPAT INI"kata Alice sambil membolak-balik _diary _Leo

"Menurut penduduk sekitar , katanya villa ini angker dan memang misterius . Dulu pernah ada seorang wanita yang dibunuh secara mengenaskan"ujar Alyss

"Kita harus tinggal disini sampai pembunuh Elliot & Leo ditemukan !"teriak Vincent sambil menggebrak meja di ruang tamu

"Tapi , kita harus mengambil resiko .** MENJADI KORBAN BERIKUTNYA…"**ujar Jack

Apakah Alyss dan temannya akan menemukan sang pembunuh ?

Akankah mereka menemukan misteri dibalik villa itu ?

Mungkinkah mereka semua akan selamat dari ancaman pembunuhan ?

Temukan Jawabannya di Chapter 2

Spoiler

Chapter 2 : Missing word

Alyss dan kawannya menemukan petunjuk tentang pembunuhan Elliot & Leo . Mereka menemukan petunjuk yang berkemungkinan besar memecahkan misteri villa itu . Tapi bagaimana mereka bisa tahu kalau 2 kalimat yang menentukan keberhasilan mereka menghilang ?


	2. Chapter 2 : Missing words

Genre : Horror , Mystery , Hurt  
>Rating : M for Violence and Murder<br>WARNING : abal , lebay , gaje , OOC , moga-moga typo pergi *plak  
>Summary : Alyss , Alice , dkk. Pergi ke air terjun Rairo . Air terjun dengan keindahan yang menakjubkan , Tapi bagaimana jadinya kalau teman mereka tewas dengan cara yang mengenaskan . Mereka semua bersumpah akan memecahkan kemisteriusan Villa itu . Akankah mereka berhasil ? Akankah mereka selamat ? M for Gore . Don't like ? Don't read<br>Disclaimer : Pandora Hearts bukan punya saya , punyanya Mochizuki-sensei . Kalo PH punya saya , bakal saya jadiin Alice & Alyss jadi tokoh utama

"Ja…..Jack ?"Alyss takut

"Itu kenyataan….yang tak bisa dihindari kalau kita ingin mencari tahu siapa pembunuh Leo & Elliot"ucap Jack tegas

"Benar tapi , seberapa besar resiko itu , kita harus mengahadapinya"sambung Oz

"Halah lu ! Sok puitis !"kata Alice sambil melemparkan _diary_ Leo

"Eh , diem lu ! Entar kaga gue beliin daging baru tau rasa !"protes Oz

"Biarin ajee ! Tinggal gwa colong dompet lo !"kata Alice licik

"Ape lu bilang ? Coba ae kalo bisa !"sambung Oz jengkel

"Kalo gue bisa lu mau kasih apa ? 100 biji paket daging porsi besar ?"tantang Alice

"Okeh ! Coba aja kalo bisa !"terima Oz

Ditengah kesibukan dua kunyuk [ ? ] itu bertengkar , tiba-tiba _diary_ Leo terbang sendiri menuju arah Lottie . Menyadari hal itu , Lottie berteriak ketakutan

Shiro Arisu Chan Present  
>Happy Hallowen !<p>

Chapter 2 : Missing word

"Lo..Lottie ?"semuanya kaget termasuk Oz dan Alice yang sedang bertengkar

Seketika juga , buku itu jatuh sendiri .

"Damn it !"teriak Gil dengan muka pucat

"Wwkakwkakwkakwkawkaw ! Tenryata lu takut hantu juga Gil !"Oz tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Diem ah !"kata Gil malu

"Ciee….cie….Yang takut sama hantu"usil Oz

08:33 AM – Alyss , Alice and friends Villa

"Lyss….anterin gue ke WC dong . Takut gue"kata Alice sambil menahan kandung kemihnya yang hampir mau meledak itu

"Minta si Echo aja sana !"perintah Alyss yang lagii asik mencat mencet gaje hape Galaxy Tab-nya

"Tega lu Lyss !"

~ Lily POV ~

"Lottie-nee"panggilku

"Ya ?"jawabnya

"Nee-chan , kau merasa kejanggalan di villa ini sangat aneh tidak ?"kataku ragu

"Hmm…Ya , begitulah"jawabnya

"Bagaimana kalau korban selanjutnya kita ?"kataku

"Jangan berpikiran seperti itu Lily !"katanya marah

"Charlotte…."

"Eh ?"

"Ada apa nee-chan ?"tanyaku

"Tidak…"

11:23 PM – Lottie & Lily Room's

~ Lottie POV ~

"Ahh payah ! Kenapa jam segini gue pengen pipis sih !"omelku"Udah mana si Lily ilang lagee !"

Aku tak menghiraukan kejadian yang akan terjadi . Aku hanya pergi ke kamar mandi . Tapi , di tengah perjalanan aku bertemu Lily

"Lily !"panggilku .

"Lottie…."Lily berbalik arah melihatku

Tunggu ! Itu bukan Liliy !

"Lily apa yang….KENAPA KAU BERLUMURAN DARAH !"teriakku histeris

"Lottie-nee…..Selamat tinggal"ucap Lily sambil menyeriangai

"CRASSHHHHHHH !"

Dengan lincah , Lily menusuk perutku , mengoyaknya . Rasa sakit mengalahkan rasa takutku , tubuhku bergetar . Organ-organku dikeluarkan , hatiku ia injak-injak lalu ia belah . Empeduku ia remas-remas hingga hancur . Pankreasku ia ia belah . Lambungku ia potong membentuk gambar bunga Lily . Ah , rasanya dengan satu sentuhan lagi di perutuku aku akan mati . Tapi , tidak , ia menebas Kepalaku . Dan , aku menghembuskan nafas terahkirku

~ End of Lottie POV ~

"BRAK" Lily tersujud melihat apa yang barusan ia lakukan

Teman-teman pun datang menghampirinya .

"Lily !"teriak Ada

Sebelum yang lain sempat menanyakan tentang kematian sang Baskervilles itu , Lily sudah mendekatkan pisau ke nadinya ia menusukkan pisau ke nadinya , tepatnya memotong . Menyusul Charlotte .

"Aku tak tahan lagi ! Aku ingin keluar dari villa ini !"tangis Ada

"Ada , kita semua telah berjanji . Kita tak boleh keluar dari villa ini sebelum memecahkan ke-misteriusan villa ini dan menemukan pembunuhnya !"cegah Vincent dengan nada sedikit marah

"Tapi…."Ada berontak

"WOII!"teriak Alice dari kejauhan disusul oleh Alyss

"Gue ada kemajuan nih !"teriak Alice senang

"Ketemu pentujuk ape ?"Tanya Gil

"Ikut gue dan lu bakal tau !"perintah Alice

"Oke , oke"

~ Tempat yang ditunjukan Alice ~

"Lice , ni tempat ape ? Udah jelek serem lage"protes Vincent

"Diem lu !"omel Alice

Alice menuju ke sisi pojok ruangan , disana ada pintu misterius yang usang .

"Di balik tuh pintu ada petunjuknya ?"Tanya Jack ragu

"Dalemnya gak serem kok !"jawab Alice meyankinkan

~ Inside that door ~

"Tuh !"tunjuk Alyss

Alyss menunjuk sebuah lukisan , bukan ! Sebuah kata-kata

"Selamat datang wahai para pemberani , aku percaya , orang yang bisa memasuki ruangan ini adalah pahlawan dari villa ini . Aku adalah orang pertama dan yang terahkir yang selamat dari ancaman dewa dendam villa ini . Kau haurs membunuhnya dengan…."Alyss mengehntikan kata-katanya karena kata-kata yang ditulis disitu menjadi samar dan sulit dibaca

"Got it !"teriak Jack tiba-tiba

"Senjata ! Senjata itu bernama Riaro ! Berada di salah satu ruangam di villa ini . Tapi , rumor mengatakan bahwa sesorang yang memasuki ruangan itu….."

"ada apa ?"Tanya Alice tak Sabar

"**MATI…"**

To Be Continued


	3. The Nightrays

Genre : Horror , Mystery , Hurt  
>Rating : M for Violence and Murder<br>WARNING : abal , lebay , gaje , OOC , moga-moga typo pergi *plak  
>Summary : Alyss , Alice , dkk. Pergi ke air terjun Rairo . Air terjun dengan keindahan yang menakjubkan , Tapi bagaimana jadinya kalau teman mereka tewas dengan cara yang mengenaskan . Mereka semua bersumpah akan memecahkan kemisteriusan Villa itu . Akankah mereka berhasil ? Akankah mereka selamat ? M for Gore . Don't like ? Don't read<br>Disclaimer : Pandora Hearts bukan punya saya , punyanya Mochizuki-sensei . Kalo PH punya saya , bakal saya jadiin Alice & Alyss jadi tokoh utama

"Aku….membencimu !"

"Siapa kau ?"

'Pergilah dari hidupku ."

"SIAPA KAU ?"

" !"teriak Alice membangunkan Alyss

"Eh , Iya ?"jawab Alyss

"Ada yang datang"ujar Alice

"?"

Shiro Arisu Chan Presented  
>Happy Hallowen !<p>

Chapter 3 : The End of Tragedy

"Lyss , katanya si Echo , Gil ama Vincent mau pergi ke ruangan tempat senjata itu berada ."jelas Alice

"Tu….tunggu ! Jangan !"cegah Alyss

"Aku tahu itu menyakitkan . Tapi….Inilah satu-satunya jalan"jawab Alice dengan nada mencengang

"Al….licee !"teriak Alyss

~ Echo , Gil , and Vincent Side ~

"Menurut peta yang dibuat si Jack sih , ada di situ"ujar Gil sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu usang dengan bercak darah

"Lu yakin kita bakal masuk ?"Tanya Vincent dengan muka horror

"Ya , iyelah ! Lu sendiri yang mukul meja terus teriak suruh nyari tau siapa yang ngebunuh Elliot ama Leo !"tukas Gil

"Iia sih….Tapi kan….."jawab Vincent

"Udeh ! Langsung masuk ajeeeee !"omel Gil

- 1 jam Kemudian -

"Lyss , si Gil , Echo ama Vince belom dateng juga !"ujar Alice cemas

"…Coba deh kita cek aja !"jawab Alyss

"Gwa gak berani masuk ke situ"kata Alice

"O…ke….Diluarnya aja !"

Alyss , Alice , dkk ahkirnya memutuskan untuk mengecek keadaan para nightrays itu . Sesampainya disana , tragedy pembunuhan kembali terjadi ! Jasad Gilbert dan Vincent ditemukan mengenaskan .

Mayat Gilbert sungguh mengenaskan , Kedua matanya dicongkel , bibirnya robek . Ususnya tercerai berai kesana kemari memperlihatkan makanan yang belum selesai diproses . Pankreasnya mengeluarkan cairan kehijau-hijauan . Tak jauh dari situ , tangan Gil yang putus terlihat .

Mayat Vincent tak jauh mengenaskanya . Kedua matanya tergeletak di dekat kepalanya . Kedua tangan dan kakinya putus entah kemana . Semua organ tubuhnya berceceran keluar . Otaknya gepeng sehabis diinjak si pelaku

"Si….siapa yang melakukan ini ?"kata Jack dengan tatapan jijik

"Monster itu….."tiba-tiba Echo muncul bersimbah darah

"Monster ?"Oz bingung

"Ya , monster kuda berkepala tujuh bermata enam !"seru Echo tak berdaya

"Monster itu…"mata Alice membulat

"Aku pernah melihat monster itu !"seru Alice

"Alice ?"

"Monster itu hampir membunuh bibiku !"kata Alice ketakutan

Tanpa disadari Alice , Alyss dan Echo , Jack dan Oz lari menuju ruangan tempat Gil dan Vince dibunuh .

"Oz , kau tahu ?"kata Jack memulai pembicaraan

"Apa ?"jawab Oz

"Monster itu adalah penjelmaan…."kata Jack dengan muka serius

"Penjelmaan dari siapa ?"Tanya Oz

"Wanita itu…..Wanita itu pernah menyatakan cinta pada seorang laki-laki kaya raya yang super popular . Walaupun laki-laki itu menolak , wanita it uterus dan terus mengejarnya . Hingga suatu saat , laki-laki itu menerima cinta wanita itu dan mengajaknya ke villa ini . Pada malam pertama di villa ini , ada seorang pembunuh berantai membunuh wanita itu . Wanita itu mengira itu adalah pembunuh bayaran si laki-laki . Setelah si laki-laki tau bahwa wanitanya telah meninggal , Ia tak bisa menahan rasa amarah dan kesedihan . Ahkirnya , ia pun bunuh diri juga . Sampai sekarang , jiwa keduanya tak pernah bertemu . Monster itu penjelmaan sang wanita yang membunuh semua laki-laki yang menginap disini . Dan , yang merasuki Lily saat membunuh Lottie adalah arwah sang laki-laki yangmembunuh semua perempuan yang menginap disini ."jelas Jack

"Jika kedua jiwa mereka dipersatukan , akankah mereka akan berhenti membunuh orang-orang yang menginap disini ?"Tanya Oz

"Masih ada kemungkinan , menurutku jiwa si laki-laki akan sangat senang jika dipertemukan lagi dengan si wanita . Tapi jiwa si wanita mungkin akan sangat marah dan menolak sang laki-laki . Kalau si wanita mengamuk , mungkin masalahnya akan lebih parah ."ujar Jack

"….Monster….Arwah…..Cinta…..Pembunuh ….."kata Oz "Itu semua penyebab masalah ini terjadi bukan ?"ujar Oz

"Maksudmu ?"Jack bingung

"Monster….Jika wanita itu tidak dibunuh , pasti dia akan meninggal dengan tenang . Jika wanita itu tidak mengira bahwa yang membunuhnya adalah laki-laki yang dicintainya ia tidak akan menetap disini selamanya . Arwah…arwah mereka tak pernuh bertemu bukan ? Jika arwah mereka bertemu , pasti ada rasa senang sekaligus rasa dendam dari si wanita . Cinta….Seandainya si wanita tidak terus mengejar si laki-laki dan hanya mencintai si laki-laki , tidak mungkin jadi begini bukan ? Andai juga , bila si laki-laki tidak mengajaknya ke villa ini , tak mungkin dia akan dibunuh . Pembunuh….pembunuh itulah sebab terbesar dari masalah ini . Mungkin saja pembunuh itu membunuh si wanita karena mempunyai dendam . Aku tidak yakin ia akan membunuh si wanita jika si wanita tidak melakukan apa-apa ."jelas Oz

"Hmm…Kau benar juga !"kata Jack

"Sekarang sudah waktunya kita , menghancurkan segala sesuatu di villa ini ."kata Oz tersenyum

"Ya , kau benar Oz ."jawab Jack

Dengan perasaan terpaksa , dua pahlawan baru itu mendekati senjata yang akan menghancurkan segalanya , termasuk diri mereka . Perlahan tapi pasti , mereka mengarahkan senjata itu ke arah monster menakutkan itu .

"Oz , hidup kita begitu indah . Tapi , sekarang kita harus mengahkiri hidup kita demi kedamaian "ucap Jack

"Ya , Jack . Kita harus meninggalkan dunia yang indah ini ."jawab Oz

"JDUARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !"

Setelah ledakan itu , villa itu hancur tak berbekas . Alice , Alyss dan Echo yang ada di dalamnya yang tersisa .

"Jack…Oz….."ucap Alyss

Tubuh Oz dan Jack telah tak bernyawa dengan luka , mereka masih memegang senjata itu .

"Kau pahlawan kami….."kata Alice mendekati jasad mereka

- 1 TAHUN KEMUDIAN –

"ALYSSS !"teriak Alice ceria

"Ya ?"jawab Alyss

"Tak terasa , sudah 1 tahun sejak kejadian itu . Mau menjenguk makam mereka bersama Echo tidak ?"Tanya Alice

"Eh , Boleh ."Alyss senang

Tiga gadis itu , Mendatangi makam pahlawan mereka . Batu Nissan megah bertuliskan "Beristirahat dengan tenang , Pahlawan Kedamaian Roh . Jack Vessalius dan Oz Vessalius ."

- THE END -

SECUIL BACOD AUTHOR DI AHKIR : YEYYYYY ! AHKIRNYA NII FANFIC SELESAI JUGA XDDDDDD ! TENANG , ADA FANFIC PENGGANTI KOK =W= . FANFIC VOCALOID XDD

November , 20th , 2011 – ShiroArisu-chan


End file.
